The Void
by Daughter Deception
Summary: Another group of young vampires come after the Cullen’s and Bella, while she is trying to recover her lost memory.


**A/N: Ah, my first Twilight fanfiction. I really hope you guys do enjoy. Big, big, big thanks to your veenela for beta-ing this, and giving totally awesome suggestions. Please leave a review and whatnot. Eh, I'm probably talking to myself now. No one reads these anyways.**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.

**Warnings: **None, yet.

Everything was immaterializing around me. A choking darkness surrounded me, suffocating with its emptiness. The blankness twisted and turned me, and I couldn't seem to get enough air into my system. It felt like I was going to die here, if not something much, much worse.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, taking me away from the void that suffocated me. The drowning feeling that I had felt only a few seconds ago was gone. Instead, I was under this light's magical spell. It was calling towards me, and it was beautiful.

I finally stepped into the ray of rainbow colors. The effect was instantaneous. A sense of pure tranquility washed over me. I forgot all about my pain from just a few seconds ago. Nothing could beat this feeling. My mind did not allow any thoughts to enter and break the peace of the moment. My brain was numb with the transcendence.

The perfect feeling was ripped away from me. My eyes shot open. The light was gathering speed, but it was going away. I fruitlessly tried to follow, but it was way too quick for me. The void was back. But this time, I realized how cold it really was, and how empty I felt.

Then, there was another flash of light, but this one was much, much more painful. There was a terrible aching in my head, that wouldn't go away. My body seemed intent on making all the blood rush up to my temples. The only thing I could hear was my own heart pounding in my head, which is not somewhere you usually want huge, painful stabs attacking you every second.

Fluttering, my eyelids opened. The rush of light had made me forget all about my head, instead, I was trying to make my eyes focus on my surroundings.

The room itself was all white, but this time it was a room, and nothing like the blankness before. Instead, there was that hideous bubbly print every hospital seems to use. It covered everything in the intire room. I immediately recognized it as a hospital room, one of those where they take you after surgery. I also noticed that I was on a most uncomfortable cot. It was one of those where no matter how much you tossed and turned, you just couldn't get comfortable.

I was jerked from my assessment of the room, though, when I heard a door clicking open and the sounds of feet shuffling into the room. Both noises made me jump three feet in the air off my hospital bed.

The first person to enter the room was a young man. He looked to be in his early twenties, but the emotion in his eyes made him seem much younger. His silky, black hair was tucked behind his ears, and tied into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck. His face was twisted into some cross between hope and fear, for what reason, I didn't know. But it seemed like I didn't know a lot of things right now. Where the light went and why I was laying in this hospital bed were a couple. Also, I couldn't seem to put a finger on this young man's identity. He seemed so familiar, yet so unrecognizable. The man still hadn't looked directly towards me yet, almost as if he was afraid of what the results would be if he did.

The next man to come in was indescribable. He had gorgeous bronze hair, pale skin that was almost transparent, and amber eyes that seemed to put him beyond his years. After all, he only looked to be about seventeen.

But his face. It was wonderful, almost as if the angel's had carved their idea of perfection into ice. In fact, perfect was the only way to describe it. But, something about him, and I couldn't put my finger on it either, made me a little bit fearful of him. It was silly yes, but there was no way that something this, wonderful could be totally and completely human. There had to be a flaw of some sort.

He, however, wasted no time waiting to look towards me. Those eyes seemed to light up when he gave me the once over. His face was almost painful to look at when it was lit up because it was so beautiful.

"Bella." he breathed. Other than delight, there seemed to be relief in his eyes, too.

Immediately, the other man shot his head up, and turned to look at me. Indeed, he did look much younger when his face was showered with happiness. My gaze was only on him for a split second though, before they went back to the godly one standing before me.

"I beg your pardon?" I politely asked. I still couldn't believe this angel was speaking to me.

But, he either didn't pay attention to my question, or he just ignored it.

"Bella." he repeated. Obviously, he was overjoyed. "Oh Bella, you don't know how happy I am to see you with your eyes open." He was ecstatic.

The other man chimed in to. "Bells," I managed to tear my gaze away from the other... creature to look at him. "You don't know how worried we've been. Charlie has been a complete mess. Oh!" His dark eyes lit up like a child who just remembered something important. "We found the bloodsucker who tore up your motorcycle. But don't worry, Sam, Embry, Quil, and all of us took care of that."

My eyebrows pulled down in confusion. Bella, I could understand. That was me, I wasn't that slow. But, all these other names were confusing me too much. Who was Charlie? What was he talking about with a 'bloodsucker'? And what kind of names were Quil and Embry anyways?

"What are you talking about?" I finally managed to get out. Both men's expression's went from delight to seriousness.

"Bella, honey, don't you remember your motorcycle accident?" The young man with the ponytail asked, his face full of concern.

The other one's, the godly one's, eyes changed from seriousness, to pondering, to realization, to shock all in a matter of seconds. He sucked in a deep breath, like this question might cause him all the hurt in the world.

"Bella, do you remember my name? Or anything about us for that matter?" He asked, his face stoical, but his eyes were filled with sadness.

I didn't want to make the angel sadder, so I came right out and said it.

"No, no I don't."


End file.
